


Broken Glass

by AmberlonDeathstroke (ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood/pseuds/AmberlonDeathstroke
Summary: When Nate and Ray do something a little stupid, Mick takes it upon himself to patch Amaya up.





	

I don't own Legends Of Tomorrow. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

AU: Len’s alive (Leonard Snart is never gone in my stories he's too awesome)

 

 

It’s nighttime on the Waverider.

The Waverider which is shaking ever so slightly, it's normally a smooth journey but Sara thought she'd show Leonard how to fly it and they were having quite a few differences in opinion in which one was better at flying the ship and who actually knew what they were doing, is what it sounds like to Amaya anyway as she can hear them squabbling about it when she passes the main control room, stumbling slightly when the ship takes a sudden lurch to the left, barely five seconds have passed before she can hear Sara yelling at Leonard who seemingly starts shouting back in his usual drawl.

“You shouldn't have yanked it then.”

“I yanked it? Who's the captain here, Snart?” She snaps.

“Neither of you if you don't shut the hell up and fly this damn thing properly!” She hears Mick supposedly separate them.

Thank you Mick Rory! Amaya thinks as the ship stops moving around viciously.

“Ohh like you could do much better. You'd be worse than Leonard.” She hears Sara growl.

“Hey! I can fly this thing just fine. I just can't do it right with you hovering all the damn time!” Leonard retorts.

“I'm hovering because you almost made us crash into a meteorite!” Sara shouts.

“Just let her fly, Snart.” She hears Mick sigh.

“There needs to be some give and take here.” Leonard mutters.

“Yeah, I attempted to do that until I started fearing for the whole crew’s lives!” Sara protests as she hears Leonard sitting down.

“No. No you're not flying again.” She hears Sara say in a warning tone.

“Sara, It’ll be fine, trust me. Flying this thing is just as easy as breakin’ out of prison.”

“SNART!” Amaya hears both Sara and Mick yell as the ship lurches violently again.  
With a roll of her eyes, she heads in the direction the kitchen, knowing from all this moving around she’ll most certainly throw up!

 

She's gotten used to walking the Waverider at night, especially to the kitchen, where she finds herself most nights.

Sometimes it's to get a midnight snack and she almost always ends up crossing paths with   
Mick, who appears to be always trying to make some sort of sandwich.

A slight smile crosses her face as she remembers walking into the kitchen and throwing the small ‘ninja’ star into it and how happy it made him when he thought that meant ‘ninjas’ were real.

She walks barefoot, not minding the cold floor beneath her feet as she heads into the kitchen, toward the cupboard where she pulls out a glass and places it on the counter as she turns around to look for the water filter, keeping her hand on the glass a minute as the ship shakes once more before finally settling, hopefully signifying the end of the argument between Leonard, Sara and Mick and smiles when the Waverider returns to flying smoothly once more, releasing her grip on the glass before moving for the water jug when she hears sudden laughing and loud sounds of feet running toward the kitchen, glancing up in slight annoyance to see Nate and Ray chasing after each other.

Nate has steeled up and Ray has his Atom suit on.

Amaya looks at both men in slight anger as Nate races in front of her, Ray shooting something out of his suit, which smashes into the water jug and glass, sending glass everywhere, all over the floor and Amaya.

“Ohh my god Amaya I'm so sorry.” Ray pulls his helmet off.

“Yikes.” Nate winces as he looks at the mess they've made.

 

“How stupid are you two?” She finds herself snapping in anger as not only is she covered in glass and cannot move, a lot of it has found itself imbedded in her feet, which now both hurt rather painfully.

“I could ask the same question. What did I tell you both about doing things like this?” Sara speaks as she enters the kitchen, arms folded.

“We’re sorry Sara.” Nate says in quiet voice.

“Jesus, Haircut what have you done now?” Mick mumbles as he enters the kitchen behind Sara, who spins around to face him.

“Mick please tell me you didn't leave Len…”

“Ohh got Gideon to autopilot.” Mick responds as Sara sighs in relief.

“Right you two.” She glares at Ray and Nate.

“Sorry.” Ray says sheepishly.

“Yeah, you both better be and you're both cleaning all this up.” She points to the mess.

“Yes Sara.” Ray and Nate nod at the same time.

“Gonna send them to their rooms as well?” Comes the voice of Leonard from the door.

“Quiet you.” Sara nudges him, the two heading off down the corridor together as Nate and Ray start looking around for a dust pan and brush.

“Store cupboard, few corridors down!” Calls Sara as Ray and Nate reluctantly turn and go in that direction, not wanting to anger Sara any further.

“Alright, Vix?” Mick questions, still stood in the doorway, Amaya giving him a pained smile in response before nodding quickly.

“You stuck there?” He adds, a slight smile crossing his face until Amaya nods again and lifts one of her feet, Mick then noticing the glass stuck in it and the blood on them.

“Suppose I'm going to have to wait for Nate and Ray to get back and clear a somewhat path for me.” She shrugs as Mick shakes his head and completely ignoring the glass all over the   
floor walks through it with ease due to his large shoes until he is at Amaya’s side.

“Put your arms around my neck.” He grumbles, Amaya looking confused for a moment.

“Just do it.” He mutters as she does and he easily lifts her up into his arms, carrying her with ease away from the glass. 

“Thank you.” She says quietly as Mick opens a door, kicking it aside slightly and ceremoniously dumping Amaya, actually quite gently for Mick, onto the bed.

“Those two are such idiots.” Amaya murmurs.

“Think Haircut is getting dumber than me and that is saying something.” Mick mutters as he picks up a box and sits beside Amaya, dropping her feet onto his lap and using small tweezers, pulls the glass shards from Amaya's feet.

“So you do care?” Amaya smiles, wincing as he pulls a more painfully imbedded piece of glass from her foot.

“What gave you idea?” Mick murmurs.

“You could have just left me there, or dumped me in the infirmary.” She reminds him.

“Here was closer.” Is all he grumbles.

“Yeah that was the only reason wasn't it Mick!” Comes the voice of Leonard Snart.

“Go away Snart!” Mick growls.

“Thought I'd might stick around. I've got this bet with half the crew…” Leonard is cut off by the sudden opening of the door…

“Sorry about that.” Mick notes to Amaya upon returning.

“What did you do to him?” She looks at the door nervously as Mick just shrugs.

“You know. You're smarter than people give you credit for.” She points out.

“Well I can assure you, Vix, you're the only one who thinks that.” He replies as he finishes pulling the glass out of her feet, wrapping bandages around her feet.

“Done.” He mutters, yet instead of replying she leans forward and to his utmost surprise kisses him.

“Knew you weren't a bad guy.” She grins at him as she pulls away, Mick too stunned to say another word.

“Thank you for saving me from the glass.” She smiles.

“Anytime honey.” He responds quietly, as she tries to stand, wincing as she does and almost falls back down again if not for Mick grabbing her.

“You know Vix, you can stay here.” He murmurs as she glances at him before leaning against him and resting her head on his shoulder.

“Thanks Mick.” She says quietly as he finds himself kissing the top of her head as she settles against him, wondering to himself how a woman like Amaya could be so at ease around him the way she is and honestly.

How truly lucky Mick feels to have her around.

 

Looking for his partner in crime, some time later Leonard sticks his head around the door to Mick’s room, smirking upon what he sees.

Mick fast asleep with Amaya curled up practically on top of him, his arms tightly around her.

Leonard smirks to himself as she goes to find the rest of the team, not caring how late it is.

He so won the bet!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, should have more Amaya and Mick one shots on the way, I have this Prison Break AU planned, so I may post that. Thank you all again for reading :)


End file.
